Virgil Vox's Inner Voice
by Fantasy-Muse
Summary: Just some thoughts by Seefra favorite radio personality, Virgil Vox.
1. Dangerously Right

Author's Note: I don't own Andromeda, but Tribune does.

It is dangerous to be right in matters on which the established authorities are wrong. –Voltaire

Dangerously Right

As I sit before this microphone I often wonder what it would be like not to be Virgil Vox. Not to hide this secret of mine from those I know and love, or loved. To walk around freely, or as freely one can walk on this hellhole, in the marketplace or bar. Not having to look over my shoulder at every armed person I pass, or figure out escape routes. But looking at that plaque nailed above me stops those thoughts from going farther.

"You have nothing to fear but fear itself," it reads sternly. That saying has become sort of a motto for us Virgils to live by. Ever since that thing was nailed up there it has watched over countless Virgils. I still am in awe over how many Virgil Voxs there have been since,well since long as anyone can remember. I guess you can say where the last voice of freedom in this place. And that's something I'm proud to be right about where being against authority can have you killed. And you know something I love being Virgil Vox, dispenser of songs and wisdom.


	2. Impentetrable Darkness

Giant is owned by Melissa Etheridge and her recording company.

My faith is brightest in the midst of impenetrable darkness.-M.K. Gandhi

Impenetrable Darkness

Darkness is a wonderful thing sometimes, because it hides so much of who you are. I guess I've made the darkness a friend of mine, mainly to hide my true identity. The masses would be surprised to find out that this current Virgil Vox is really a woman. I really wonder how they'd react but sadly I'll never know 'cause of the oath.

But other times darkness is something that must be gotten rid of, especially if fear to rule the day. I'm glad my faith in the light hasn't diminished, but sometimes I feel so worn down by all this fighting against the darkness. All I can hope is that the Hunt and his friends will lead us through this impenetrable darkness. I must get back to my job now.

"This song goes out to Hunt and friends, Giant by that wonderful singer, Melissa Etheridge. I hope this lifts your spirits some especially with that power going up." I say proudly.


	3. A Flash of Life

"What is life? It is the flash of a firefly in the night. It is the breath of a buffalo in the wintertime. It is the little shadow which runs across the grass and loses itself in the sunset." -Crowfoot

A Flash of Life

When I saw Joy and Kendrick yesterday walking down the street I felt like crying. I just wished I could have gone over and given them hugs and kisses. But I know I can't which shatters my heart into pieces. I just miss my children so much, but when I became Virgil Vox I had to give my family up for their safety and mine.

I often sit here in my studio wondering what life would be like if I had never taken Aveneri offer. Would my husband still be here? Would Parvin still be alive? So many of those questions run through my mind that it can be hard to perform my duties sometimes. But then I think of the fractured crew of the Andromeda Ascendant and what they've given up. It's then I realize they have given up so much more than I have. Their friends, families and the Universe as it was presented to them.

Ah, I must get back to work.

"Once, when our hearts were singing, I was with you," a female voice sang as the song ended.

"Fallen Embers by Enya was for all those who miss someone."


	4. Manifestations

Tenderness and kindness are not signs of weakness and despair, but manifestations of strength and resolutions. –Kahlil Gibran

Manifestations

I talked with a couple of locals this morning and they say people are still avoiding the cave where one of Outsiders is buried. It seems some folks believe an evil spirit is haunting the entrance and will snap the neck of anyone who enters the cave. An elderly man said Virgil Vox would take of the spirit 'cause he's all powerful. I had to suppress a giggle and got a couple of mean looks from some people.

The elderly man asked if I had some sort of problem with Virgil. Of course I replied that I didn't he just reminded me of an old uncle of mine. Thank heavens he left shortly after that or I'm sure my cover would've been blown. The talk turned back to the cave and which Outsider was haunting it. Most of them agreed that it had to be that Outsider who died of a fever a few years ago.

Wow, it was only a few years ago that this man calling himself, Tiw, appeared not far from here. He told an amazing story while Aveneri and I took care of him. He said he was trying to unite his people but was stopped by a friend now turned enemy. He said his ex-friend shot him and tossed him into a pit. During his sleep he would mumble words such as Tamerlane, Olma and Freya. I asked about the words but he glared at me and went back to sleep. About one week later he died in his sleep.

He said this before his last night here was that he considered what we were doing weak but I replied that it shows compassion for others. And that having compassion for others can bind a group together. He snorted and went to sleep. I do wonder if he is somehow connected with Hunt, but why would Hunt have contact with Tiw?


	5. True Accounts

MYTHOLOGY, n. The body of a primitive people's beliefs concerning its origin, early history, heroes, deities and so forth, as distinguished from the true accounts which it invents later.-Ambrose Bierce

True Accounts

It seems Captain Hunt has inspired many of the Seefrans to compare him to the mythical Sleeping Prince stories. Of course they would never admit to such a blasphemous idea to anyone. I didn't believe any of this until I saw a merchant hawking some wares with Hunts' face and the words The Sleeping Prince underneath. I got a good giggle out of that one, and I wonder how Captain Hunt would react with this kind of hero worship?

His fractured crew also seems to make appearances in Seefran mythology. There are several stories of the Golden Prophetess that tells the adventures of a golden hued prophetess who influenced many events in the Universe. There are also stories of the Mysterious Assassin of Good who at one time committed evil acts but changed once he met the Golden Prophetess. The Mysterious Assassin of Good after the meeting vowed to do acts of kindness.

A little group of unknown stories talk about the Golden-Hearted Smuggler who would help those who are downtrodden. Many of the older children enjoy these simply because of the space fights that occur.

One of the more famous Seefran stories tells the tale of the Ingenious Bartender and the Fair-haired Guardian. The tales tell about they brought rain to the Seefran System and connected us to another Universe. Many of the children enjoy these stories because of the strength of the Bartender and Guardian show through out the tales.

The most favorite stories do with a sentient ship that protects the weak in a form of a guardian woman. The tales tell about she can appear in three forms which have many believing that she is some of sort of goddess. There have rumors since who knows when about a group of people who worship the sentient ship as a Goddess. It's very sad yet funny once you think about it.

There are several Virgil Vox tales floating around Seefra but they never seem to be as exciting or interesting as the aforementioned tales. The only thing I do is rescue lost or stuck animals from danger. Uh, yeah, like I really ever get out much or have the time to that, but I do get a good laugh whenever I hear them. Such is the mythology of the Seefra System.


	6. Events, Knowledge and People

There are things that we don't want to happen but have to accept, things we don't want to know but have to learn, and people we can't live without but have to let go. Author Unknown

Events, Knowledge and People

My sister, Parvin, would often stay up late and chart the movement of the stars. She said that looking at the stars made her feel like she was in the company of family. I on the other hand felt very alone. I guess it seems fitting that she's died it was while looking at the stars. She never knew that meteor was coming at her. My parents couldn't understand why I withdrew from the world after Parvin died. They didn't realize how Parvin kept me in touch with the world.

After she left I learned not too really to love or trust anyone until I met my husband. He brought me back into the world but sadly he disappeared right after our youngest fifth birthday. I didn't want to believe that he had disappeared but I accepted it for our children.

I visited the Remembering Wall every chance I had to see my beloved. It was there I met Aveneri and where my life changed drastically. He told me that the currently Virgil Vox was dying and needed a replacement. I jumped at the chance doing something else besides mourning and raising two children. He told the only drawback was I too had to disappear. That meant I could never be seen in public again.

He said I should back here with an answer by sunset tomorrow. I spent some time with my family and I realized that my children barely knew me. I had become so withdrawn into my grief that I barely acknowledged them. It was then I decided to take Aveneri up on his offer. I felt it was best they thought I had disappeared instead of dieing.

They come visit my image, which rest alongside their fathers', every once in a while. This makes me happy to know they do indeed love me and their father.

This is what I would tell the world if I could.

I think it's time to dedicate a song to sadness.

Everybody Hurts by REM is for those who have some sadness in their lives, I say .


	7. Away

Author's Note: Just a thank you to ZELINIA for pointing something out. And in the famous words of Homer J. Simpson, D'oh!

I wish that I could fly

Into the sky

So very high

Just like a dragonfly

I'd fly above the trees

Over the seas in all degrees

To anywhere I please

Oh I want to get away

I want to fly away

Yeah yeah yeah

-Lenny Kravitz, Fly Away

Away

Sometimes I wish I could take a break from being Virgil Vox. I'd relax in some bar far away from here and not have to worry about being killed or having to be back at the studio. I'd love to visit a planet that has untouched forests, and to hear the wildlife.

Oh, to hear an actual ocean and feel the spray on my face. To watch the sun change color as it slowly sets while sitting on a beach, alone. Or to watch sun-capped mountains change color as the sun rises. Oh, that would be a lovely sight to see.

What would I give to see wild animals roaming about uninhabited without human interference. I guess I should take my head out of the clouds but it's so wonderful to dream about this. My mother would often say I had an active imagination.

To get away from this dust and sand ridden hell hole would be wonderful, but I doubt I'll ever leave here, well at least alive anyway.

Here's Here Comes the Sun by the Beatles for those who need a little pick me up.


	8. My Mystery

No one can understand my mystery. -Sathya Sai Baba

My Mystery

I had the most interesting conversation with Captain Hunt yesterday in the bar. He said he'd just love to talk face to face with Virgil to find out how he knows so much about him and his friends. I inquired what he would ask Virgil if given the opportunity.

He replied he'd like to know who exactly Virgil is, and how he seems to know so much about his friends and himself.

Ah, I love a good mystery, I replied with a smile. He laughed and asked if I knew anything about Virgil. I raised my hands in defeat and let out a laugh.

Gizem, he said, you're a mystery yourself.

Don't all Seefrans have mysteries they wish to hide, I replied.

His friend, Harper, was giving me death glances ever so often. I offered him a smile which was returned with a glare.

I wonder if he thinks I'm trying to bring down Captain Hunt or take over the Andromeda. The arrival of his friends interrupted our conversation. We went through the polite formalities before Trance asked me a slightly personal question. This stopped me in my tracks.

We all have our mysteries, Trance. If we all told our secrets then where would be the fun in life, I offered with a smile. This seemed to satisfy her but her colleagues seemed to want answers.

What corner did I paint myself into know, I thought.

I'm sorry, I said, but I really must go. I hope to talk with sometime later.

I rose from my seat and walked out of the bar quickly.

With a sigh of relief I settled myself back in the studio.

I really need to be more careful next time I'm around Captain Hunt.


	9. Love's Lessons

The Meaning of Love

Leaving

Oneself

Very

Exposed

-Words Defined, ca. Earth Year 2005

Love's Lessons

My mother would often say that love can make you vulnerable to your enemies. I never knew what she meant until I meet Kake. I was running illegal goods between Seefra-1 and Seefra-2 when he came into my life. My gut told me to run but my heart told me to stay.

Damn! I knew I should've listened to my gut!

He'd convinced me to do a run between Seefra-1 and Seefra-4. He promised that this would be one of the biggest payloads I'd ever see.

Biggest payload! The only thing I got from it was a broken heart and a jagged scar on my leg. After that I couldn't love anyone because I feared they turn me in. I pushed so many people aside and didn't come to out to mourn my fathers' passing. It wasn't until I meet Zusman while at the Remember Wall. We talked a bit and gradually my heart began to heal. Shortly after he proposed and I accepted.

It was shortly after his disappearance that I realized how much he'd helped love, again.

I was talking about this with Avineri when Tiw harshly said that there's no such thing as love. It's only a trick Mother Nature plays on people to get them to reproduce. I glared at him but held my tongue. I still wonder why he hated love so much.

I still hope that Zusman will appear one day, but I know in my heart of hearts that he's gone. But sometimes it's important to love someone even after they're gone.


	10. Either Way

There are four types' people in the universe: those that think man is nothing but evil, those that think that man is nothing but good, those that think that man is both good and evil and those who just don't give a damn either way. –Thoughts on Human Nature

Either Way

I had a very interesting conversation with Captain Hunt about the duality of human nature, and if duality appears in the universe itself. He actually appeared a little flustered which amused me a little bit.

_"So, you think all things in the universe have a duality to them?" asks Dylan._

_I let out a laugh and say "Yes, is that so hard to believe?"_

_"It just doesn't seem feasible, that's all."_

_"Okay, then take a sun for instance. It can give life or take life. Isn't that duality, right there?"_

_"I guess so."_

_I take a drink and say "You think so?"_

_"You're argument seems flawed, that's all."_

_"My argument is based on the idea that all high sentient beings express their duality in their lifestyle choices."_

_"Then what about those who do nothing but evil?" points out Dylan._

_"Whose ethics are we using? Because everyone does have a different set of ethics which they use to judge acts of good and evil," I counter. _

_Glass banging together got Dylan and me to look at Harper. I offer Harper a smile which is returned with a glare unseen by Dylan. _

_"Are you saying that we are no place to judge each other?" asks Dylan._

_"Only The Powers That Be can answer that question. Maybe you should talk with them sometime," I reply as set money down to pay for my drink._

_"You have a confusing way of arguing," replied Dylan._

_"It's the Seefran way. Confusion is our constant companion, here," I say before leaving. _

_I turn my head as walk out and see that Harper is giving Dylan an earful._

Oh, that was so much fun. I think I'll be going back tomorrow to talk about something.


	11. Dreams

What is life? An illusion, a shadow, a story,  
And the greatest good is little enough:  
for all life is a dream, and dreams themselves are only dreams.-Pedro Calderon de laBarca, _Life is a Dream_

Dreams

It is only a matter of time before I must reveal myself to the crew of the Andromeda. My sun, Methus-2, is gone thanks to her. I feel I'm becoming more unstable every second I am without a sun. Greyon was always more stable then I but then again her sun was Methus-1. She had to keep an eye on that obnoxious Ione while I sat here in dark room and played music. Those were wonderful times before Trance and her friends showed up.

It was so easy to infiltrate the Lambent Kith nebula all those years ago. Just take out a few Avatars here and there, and then replace them. Of course some were easy enough just to bribe with thought of great power. The only one to cause trouble was Trance with her love for those lowly organics. Though some organics make very wonderful puppets.

It was so fun watching how Marida have her fun with Dylan. I think it was the first time in a long while that I actually had a good laugh. It was so enjoyable until he trapped my sister with a smug smile on his face.

For so long I've wished to wipe it off his face and now I will have my chance. How was I to know that he'd figure out that I wasn't the real Trance? I thought I would be able to pull it off just like I did with Beka.

This reminds me, once this is all down and over with I should pay Peter a visit. He was such a great sport especially being beaten by Dylan. I find it so amusing that they think that Peter is Drago Museveni. Did it never occur to Dylan that someone could steal the bones and then replace them very easily? The truth is that Peter is nothing more than Avatar for a black hole.

The Abyss most cunning part is making people of the Known Worlds think the Worldship is on its way even though in reality it no longer exists. It is always fun manipulating the minds of organics. Just like what we did with Rhade by making him think his family is dead. Oh, that was so much fun.

The most thrilling part is when we blow up Earth and the blame lands on the Niethzecheans. That will indeed show them not to piss off the Abyss. I will admit we have been whispering in their ears for the past few years. Yet this will make up for the whole Tyr debacle. I hope to return soon to my hosting duties once this whole battle is done. This is Virgil Vox signing off.


End file.
